Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame/The TV Studio
This is the 4th episode of Emily's Taste of Fame. Movie *Emily and Francois travel to a city. *Emily and Francois got a sharp turn, going to the studio. *Emily and Francois are heading into the TV studio, where is a logo at the top of the tower. Day 1 *Emily: I made it!!! *Ludwig: There you are, walk with me to the kitchen... *Emily follows Ludwig to the kitchen. *Ludwig: Look your best! *Emily: What? *Ludwig: We're live in... *Ludwig starts a countdown. *Ludwig starts the scene. *Emily: But *Emily: Uhm... Hi.. Everyone. *Emily: Welcome to Emily's Taste of Fame *Emily: Let's get cooking!!! *The director leaves the kitchen, letting Emily go. During the day *The director go to the table, so Emily is going to wave on the table. Afterward *Ludwig enters the kitchen. *Ludwig: And we're out! *Emily: And? How was i? *Ludwig: You did what you were supposed to... *Emily: Does that mean I did well? Day 2 *Ludwig: Emily, can you come here for a second? *Ludwig: We've scheduled several of your fans to come in for a signing opportunity... *Emily: ... I've only done one show, how can I already have fans? *Ludwig: You're new to showbiz aren't you? *Ludwig leaves the stage, letting Emily go. During the day *Emily has to sign 6 autographs from fans. Afterward *Ludwig and Francois are entering the stage. *Francois: Emily... *Ludwig: Signing opportunities are over! *Francois: But... *Ludwig: No excuses, I wouldn't even let you in if the signature was for your dying grandma. *Emily: Ludwig, that's Francois, he is a friend of mine. *Ludwig: Oh, is there something I can do for you? *Francois: Well, I'd love my own interior decorationg show... *Ludwig: Well, I can't do THAT for you... *Ludwig: ... but I can make you part of Emily's show. *Francois: Really? *Ludwig: Yes, be here tomorrow morning. *Francois: Don't you just love all this showbiz? Day 3 *Emily goes to angry Francois. *Francois: A CLEANER!? *Francois: I'M THE CLEANER!? *Francois ran off the kitchen. *Ludwig: We've got a great gimmick for tonight's show... *Ludwig: We've hidden car keys throughout the restaurant... *Ludwig: ...and for each one you find you get to give a car away to someone in the audience!!! *Emily: That's a waste of money, couldn't we give that money for charity? *Ludwig: A charity! I'll remember that one... *Ludwig leaves the stage, letting Emily go. During the day *Emily finds 10 keys. Afterward *Emily face turns blue. *Francois: Why the blue face? *Emily: I just don't know if I like this... *Francois: You're probably just tired... *Francois: Let's rest up snd you'll have a great day tomorrow. Day 4 *Emily enters the stage, while the camera is directing to her. *Emily goes to Ludwig. *Emily: What's that? *Ludwig: It's a telephone. You use it to talk to people over long distances. *Emily: I know that... *Emily: I mean what are we going to do with it? *Ludwig: People are going to call in products and you are going to have to make them in time. *Emily: So we're going to do take-out? *Ludwig: No, it's just to keep the show more interesting... *Ludwig: ...and maybe see you cave in a little under the stress... *Emily: What? *Ludwig: Welcome to showbiz!!! *Ludwig leaves the stage, letting Emily go. During the day *Emily has 200 seconds to give the orders. Day 5 *A fan goes to the stage. *Timothy: "I love you Emily!!!" *Emily: Well, you seem very nice too. *Ludwig: Emily, get that man off screen! *Emily: Can't we just let him be? *Ludwig: EMILY!!! Get him off screen! *Emily: Whatever you want... During the day *Emily has to get Timothy off screen by chasing 10 times. After *Emily: If you leave now, you can return after the show for an autograph. *Timothy: "What?! Really?!" *Emily: Yes, but you'll have to leave NOW! *Timothy leaves off stage, letting Emily go. Afterward *Emily: Who can I make it out to? *Timothy: "Timothy..." *Emily: Where are you from, Timothy? *Timothy: Snuggford! *Emily: Really? I know several people there. *Emily: I miss them a lot, maybe you could tell them? *Timothy: Sure, who? *Emily: Uhm... *Emily: ...Betty, Elvis, the mailman... *Emily: ...Mo, Tashi, Charles and Matthew... *Timothy: You sure know a lot of people there! You should be going to the Snuggford street fair! *Emily: I can't, I have to stay here and create dishes for my TV show. *Emily: That's too bad. *Emily: Yes, it sure is... *Timothy leaves the stage. Day 6 *Emily: Hey, you're the reporter. *Ted: Ted, Ted Dorton... *Ted: ...and not anymore. *Ludwig: As of today Ted is our Co-Host. *Ludwig: Ted is going to interview people at their tables. *Emily: While they eat? *Ludwig: Yes, it's going to be great. *Ludwig: I almost forgot, today you're also going to shoot a commercial after the show. *Ludwig: Don't forget timing is everything. *Ludwig leaves the stage, letting Emily go. Afterward Before the commercial *Ludwig: Emily, we're going to shoot the commercial now. *Ludwig: Listen carefully, I'm only going to say this once. *Ludwig: Read the lines accompanied by the correct gestures. *Emily: I don't think I understand at all. *Ludwig: Action!!! During the commercial *Emily: Hi, my name is Emily from the hit television show "Emily's Taste of Fame". *Emily: I'm here to show you Emily's Pasta Light. **A. Mouth and lips (Love it) **B. Weight (Light or heavy) **C. Delicious Box (Emily's Pasta Light) ***You choose the third one ©: Delicious Emily's Pasta Light *Emily: It tastes delicious. **A. Mouth and lips (Love it) **B. Delicious Box (Emily's Pasta Light) **C. Spoon (Tasty/Delicious) ***You choose the third one ©: Spoon (Delicious) *Emily: It's very light. **A. Weight (Light/Heavy) **B. Spoon (Tasty/Delicious) **C. Delicious Box (Emily's Pasta Light) ***You choose the first one (A): Weight (Light) *Emily: Delicious Emily's Pasta Light. **A. Weight (Light/Heavy) **B. Spoon (Tasty/Delicious) **C. Delicious Box (Emily's Pasta Light) ***You choose the third one ©: Delicious Emily's Pasta Light *Emily: I love it and I have my own cooking show. **A. Delicious Box (Emily's Pasta Light) **B. Spoon (Tasty/Delicious) **C: Mouth and lips (Love it) ***You choose the third one ©: Mouth and lips: Love it! After the commercial *Ludwig: That's a wrap!! *Emily: Phew, I don't think I could have gone on much longer. Day 7 *Emily: You want me to think of a dessert... *Ludwig: Yes... *Emily: ...prepare it during the show... *Ludwig: Yes... *Emily: ...in this very dark and cramped space... *Ludwig: Yes... *Emily: ...with ingredients I already have in my kitchen. *Ludwig: Yes, you get it! *Emily: Where do you think up these kind if things!? *Ludwig: I am a man of many talents. *Ludwig leaves the stage, letting Emily go. During the day *Emily makes the secret dessert. After *The stage's room lift the curtains up. *Ted: Wow, look at this wonderful cake! *Ted: You're a lucky audience, because at the end of the show... *Ted: You will all get a piece accompanied by the recipe, so you can make this lovely cake at home!!! *The director returns to original spot. Day 8 *Ted, the Co-Host, stuns and walks around. *Francois: Uhm... Emily... *Francois: I think you should talk to Ted for a second... *Francois: ...he fell down the stairs just before you entered. *Emily goes to Ted. *Emily: You don't look so good... *Ted: ...Didn't sleep last night...thoughts kept popping up...kind of dizzy now... *Emily: You know you just fell down the stairs, right? *Ted: ...The show must...must...go on... *Emily: You could have a concussion, are you sure you can... *Ludwig: ...We're going to live in... *Ludwig begins the countdown. *Ludwig starts the action. During the day *After entertaining customers, Ted drops the microphone. *”Whoops... I dropped my microphone.” Afterward *Emily: Ted? Are you OK? *Ted: I just glad I made it through the day... *Emily: Me too, but why couldn't you sleep yesterday? *Ted: You don't rememebr me, do you? You were too young... *Ted: ...I used to interview all the big celebrities on my talk show... *Ted: ..."Live with Red Dorton"... *Ted: ...I was bigger than anyone on television... *Ted: ...and now... *Ted: ...now I'm a side-kick on a cooking show. *Emily: It could be worse... *Emily: ...you could be a cleaner like Francois. *Francois: HEY!!! *Ted: You're right. I'm really sorry for today. *Emily: Don't be, just try not to worry SO much that you can't sleep. Day 9 *Ludwig: YES!!! I did it!!! *Emily: You did what? *Ludwig: I signed an advertising deal with PANDAS. *Emily: The shoes? For a cooking show? *Ludwig: Yes, they want you and your team to wear these and walk at least 2000 yards in one show. *Emily: Ludwig? *Ludwig: Yes? *Emily: You realize this is a cooking show right? *Ludwig: You really are naive as you look, aren't you? *Ludwig: We sell products, Emily, that is what T.V. is all about. *Ludwig: People watch and buy stuff. *Ludwig: Watch a little more, but a little more. *Ludwig: It's how I can afford this D.K. suit. *Ludwig: Now just put on the shoes and make us some money!!! *Ludwig leaves the stage, letting Emily go. During the day *Emily has to walk over 2,000 yards. After *Ted: ...and with this step I made 2000 yards. *Ted: I have to say Emily, these PANDAS are still really comfortable. Afterward *Francois: The sad face again? *Emily: I'm sorry, Francois, bit it's just... *Emily: I wanted to see people happy by cooking... *Emily: ...but this show is not about preparing food at all... *Emily: ...it's just about selling products. *Emily: I can't believe I'm missing the Snuggford town fair for this. *Francois: There's still time to go back *Emily: ...but my show... *Emily: ...and Ludwig and Ted... *Francois: Believe me, they'll be fine without you... *Francois: Take until tomorrow morning to decide what you really want... *Francois: ...and if you still want to leave, I'll help you disappear quietly. Day 10 *Francois: So? *Ted enters the stage. *Francois: Have you made up your mind about leaving? *Ted: You're leaving?! *Emily: Quiet down Ted, nobody is supposed to know. *Ted thinks. *Ted has an idea. *Ted: Would you mind if I tried to take over the show after you left? *Emily: Of course not, you'd be perfect for the job. *Ted: My own show... *Ludwig: What's all this chit-chat about? *Ted: Emily just decided... *Emily: ...I just decided how much I like cheese cake. *Ludwig: Yes... uhm... cheese-cake is very nice. *Ludwig: Celebrities are so strange. *Francois: I'll start with packing. Cover with me. Before the event *Francois brings the luggage to the stage. *Francois: Look, I packed our suitcase. *Francois: Oops! During the day *Emily finds 5 clothes scattered around the stage. After *Emily: I hope I can get all the clothes packed before the show ends. Second step *Emily has to pack up the suitcase. She is packing the clothes. Afterward *Francois: Emily? *Emily: Not now, Ludwig is coming over. *Ted: You guys go, I'll distract Ludwig. *Ted: Ludwig, some people have been complaining about a stain on the table cloth... *Ludwig: Really? Emily should be more careful. *Francois and Emily are leaving the stage for real. *Ludwig: Emily! *Ludwig: Emily? *Francois and Emily left the stage.